<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kyoshi and Company by Scorp96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676467">Kyoshi and Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorp96/pseuds/Scorp96'>Scorp96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Shadow of Kyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Death, F/F, Kyoshi meets her animal guide, Post-Canon, Spoilers, and so are the others, canon death from novel, don’t worry! the girls are fine, most of team avatar actually, shadow of kyoshi spoilers, team avatar gets to meet the new member</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorp96/pseuds/Scorp96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Please read The Shadow of Kyoshi novel to read this fic</p><p>After Kyoshi pops out of the forest, she brings a new team member from her little adventure and shows it to everybody at the avatar mansion in Yokoya. I have taken this opportunity to elaborate more about Kyoshi's new friend after reading the latest novel because I think it will be interesting to know how everyone feels about this unique family member. This will be a 2 or 3 chapter fic. </p><p>There might be some mistakes as I am trying to improve on my creative writing 😅. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), Rangshi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Megumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what falconfoxes look like so I made this fella special. Since this fox popped from a bush and bushes can be quite big (less than 6-10 meters, more on Wikipedia) so I immediately made this fox BIG as I love huge fuzzy companion animals which you can ride into battle with 😂</p><p>Comments on improvements etc. and kudos are always welcome. Thank you! 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm and overcast day at Yokoya. Clouds drifted by, casting shadows over the somewhat fixed-up avatar mansion after a bitter battle with Yun. Rangi walked to Yun's gravestone with a crutch and left a flower even though he fatally impaled her the previous day. It was not something a friend would do but, she did it anyway as forgiveness and in hope that his soul will find peace.</p><p><em>Wait,</em> w<em>here did Kyoshi disappear off to? I swear she was right here.</em> Rangi realised that her tall girlfriend was nowhere to be seen and started to look for her.</p><p>Suddenly, a fox the size of a horse gracefully appeared from the large bushes nearby while the young firebender searched for her disappeared girlfriend.</p><p>Rangi turned around to face the fox and said, "Well, that is an odd-looking, harmless...fox?". And when she was trying to figure out where this creature came from, Kyoshi stumbled behind the animal and fell on her face with some leaves and a twig stuck on her head.</p><p>"There you are! Where did you go this time?" Rangi approached her beloved klutz as she got on her feet and dusted herself.</p><p>"I communed with Yangchen at a spiritual site in a forest far away from here and I also got ourselves a new member. She actually guided me to the site." Kyoshi answered and sheepishly pointed to the fox sitting upright, examining the area.</p><p>The firebender was relieved to know that Kyoshi did not throw herself into some dangerous situation, which was what Rangi learnt from Jinpa's tattling.</p><p>"I am glad that you are being honest with me." the short girl held Kyoshi's hand tenderly. "You can tell me the rest later once we sort things out at home. Now to something important, is that your companion animal?"</p><p>"Pretty much. She did not leave my side while I was with Yangchen."</p><p>"It's about time you found yourself a furry partner. I think she is perfect since you need to learn a thing or two in being graceful." Rangi laughed and petted the fox.</p><p>"Come on now, I am not that clumsy"</p><p>"Oh yes, you are, Kyoshi."</p><p>The avatar pouted while her flame enjoyed scratching the beast's white-furred chin, wagging her fluffy tail with joy.</p><p>"Of all the animals I have seen, this one is quite special. Looks like a falconfox but has tan fur unlike the usual dark brown and has black feet, like socks. An amazing creature, I must admit." Rangi examined the avatar's companion as she tried to recall the different critters found in all four nations which she studied during her Royal Academy and Fire Nation Army training days.</p><p>"I agree." replied Kyoshi.</p><p>"Now for the exciting part! Naming her." the shorter one said to the tall avatar with a glint of excitement in her eyes.</p><p>"Well, I feel the name Megumi would be great since she is quite striking, strong and moves silently with such grace. What do you think?"</p><p>"I absolutely love it!" Rangi giddily replied and turned to the new team member. "Don't you love it, Megumi?"</p><p>Megumi responded by turning her head to Rangi and wagged her tail, ready to receive a command.</p><p>"You are now officially part of our family, Megumi." Kyoshi said with a smile while getting nuzzled.</p><p>The pair comfortably passed their time playing with Megumi by the cliffside. They really deserved this freedom after what they had been through lately.</p><p>Under the rose-pink sky strewn with small soft clouds, the trio laid down. A sleeping Megumi curled around them to keep her new friends safe from any danger.</p><p>In deep slumber, the fox's right ear twitched and swivelled as it picked up a sound of grass being disturbed as someone was approaching the manor. She got up and looked straight at the source of the new sound.</p><p>"Aaahh!" exclaimed Auntie Mui, dropping the groceries on the ground. This alerted Kirima and Wong in the house to check what was happening outside.</p><p>"C'mon! We were in a middle of...a game." Kirima hobbled outside on her crutches but her voice trailed off when she saw the large fox. Wong stood with his jaw agape and dropped his crutch. The three scared defenceless people had no choice but to stay put.</p><p>"I am not ready to die yet! You two better do something!" Auntie Mui aggressively whispered to the <em>daofei</em> duo.</p><p>"Our legs are busted, woman! We could barely fight!" Wong loudly whispered back after picking up his crutch.</p><p>The loud whispering woke the avatar and her firebender bodyguard from their short nap to see Megumi looking at three of their friends whisper-arguing and pointing at each other with fingers and crutches as to who should be sacrificed as a peace offering to this beast. The fox changed from an attack stance to looking confused.</p><p>"Calm down! She is the avatar's guide animal." Rangi raised her hands to get their attention from their argument.</p><p>"Easy there, they are just our friends." Kyoshi comforted her fox, putting her left hand on the animal's chest and stroked her head with the other. Megumi approached to inspect the three new people closely. After her little inspection, Megumi offered her head to Kirima and Wong to pet and they gladly did, like excited children seeing a puppy.</p><p>"Oh well," Auntie Mui picked up the groceries. "If you girls are going to keep this fox around you better take good care of her. I already have a lot of work to do and this house is not going to fix itself." She then looked at the pair standing near Megumi after collecting the fallen items.</p><p>"You can count on us!" Kyoshi straightened her back and assured Auntie Mui who smiled and went into the house to prepare dinner.</p><p>Everyone got back in the house as it was getting dark. Kirima and Wong restarted their Pai Sho game because they tossed the board in haste after hearing Auntie Mui scream for her dear life. Jinpa slept like a log through all the ruckus. Kyoshi joined Auntie Mui in making dumplings for the hot and sour dumpling soup.</p><p>At the large stable near their home, Rangi checked on Yingyong who was still resting while Megumi gave him company. Making sure that both were doing okay, she gave a peck on Yingyong's and Megumi's head and went to the infirmary. On the way to see her friends, she dropped by the kitchen to look at what Kyoshi and Auntie Mui were fixing for dinner.</p><p>"Oh! I see stalknose mushrooms." Rangi spotted her favourite ingredient among many others on the kitchen table.</p><p>"Yup! But you have to thank Auntie for tirelessly searching for those." Kyoshi looked up as she sealed a dumpling and placed it with others neatly arranged on a large plate.</p><p>"Oh no my dear, you don't have to.” Auntie Mui turned away from the stove and held both the girls dearly, not wanting to lose either of them after what occurred at the mansion. “I will make anything to make you kids happy. Your happiness is my happiness." It was like a group hug between the mother and her children, sweet and tender.</p><p>She let them go and carried on with her work at the stove. Rangi left the kitchen after giving a warm peck on Kyoshi's cheek which made her heart flutter a bit and almost dropped an unsealed dumpling on the floor.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jinpa was observing Kirima and Wong rapidly trying to outdo each other in Pai Sho, only the sound of tiles clicking against the finely polished wooden board and tension filled the air. Wong earthbent some simple supports to rest their legs while they played at the table.</p><p>"Nice try." Kirima smugly moved her tile.</p><p>"Think again." Wong calmly placed his tile, delivering a finishing move to end the game. Kirima crossed her arms and huffed after her unexpected loss.</p><p>"Well done, Wong! Now it's my turn with her." Jinpa said gleefully as he got up from his bed, his injured shoulder still swaddled in bandages. The pain did not bother him for he loved the game.</p><p>"I may have lost this one but I will not make you win, monk!" Kirima challenged.</p><p>"Oh, I can't wait." Jinpa gave her a playful wink and started to rearrange the tiles to begin a new round.</p><p>The firebender slowly reached the sickbay on her crutch to see her friends in a tense match of Pai Sho.</p><p>"I see you three are pretty lively today." Rangi entered the room and picked a chair to rest.</p><p>“We are distracting ourselves from the pain since we did not receive any medicine. Heard you were on the verge of death but your <em>strong</em> girlfriend saved you." Kirima teased the girl a bit but changed to a serious tone. "But, it would have sucked if you were not here with us, Topknot." The <em>daofei</em> waterbender went back to her game. This time Rangi did not retort to the use of that silly nickname. As much as she complained about it in their previous adventures, she lowkey missed hearing it.</p><p>"I can say the same for you guys." replied Rangi, feeling relaxed and content to see everyone in good spirits.</p><p>"Oh! One more thing, my mother and doctor Atuat will be coming by tomorrow afternoon, mostly because Atuat wants to check on our injuries and bring us some more medicine. I already told Kyoshi and Auntie so I wanted to let you guys know too." informed the firebender.</p><p>Kirima threw her hands in the air and cheered, "Finally! We are getting our legs back."</p><p>"It's not like the spirits stole your legs and ran away!" snorted Jinpa.</p><p>They laughed and carried on with their game under the peaceful night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feelings and Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hei-Ran and Atuat arrive! Feels are everywhere! </p><p>This chapter is a bit longer than the first so enjoy! I did my best 🥺</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the massive delay. I was going through a lot of personal stuff like coming out to my parents in August, some minor health issues and trying to survive the pandemic. I am grateful for everyone's patience with me, so I thank you all for leaving me kudos and comments whenever I felt crappy 🥺❤</p><p>The hot and sour soup mentioned in this chapter is from the YouTube Channel named Souped Up Recipes. My sibling and I always make this soup and I highly recommend it! 👌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dinner’s ready!” Kyoshi announced as she skilfully brought four steaming bowls of hot and sour dumpling soup from the kitchen, right away followed by Auntie Mui with the remaining two.</p><p>Kirima, Wong, Jinpa and Rangi quickly hobbled to the dining room and sat down, but their injuries did not stop them from squabbling at the entrance. It was great seeing them being their usual selves.</p><p>They sat down together to have their dumpling soup. It was moderately spicy and tangy with a hint of fresh cilantro and scallions and the dumplings were juicy, flavourful and complimented the soup beautifully. Overall, a simple yet wholesome meal.</p><p>“Oh boy! Where did you learn to make this, Kyoshi?” Wong asked before scooping a whole dumpling into his mouth.</p><p>“When I was in Ba Sing Se with Jinpa, I used to look out the window to see how the vendor from a soup stall would prepare it. The dish is quick and simple, really. I only modified the dumpling recipe, that’s the only difference.” Kyoshi replied while she nonchalantly waterbent the dumpling with the soup back into her bowl. The dumpling thief who dared to steal from the avatar was none other than Kirima herself.</p><p>“So you chose to stare at the food stall than go down to eat?” Rangi raised her eyebrows in question. Jinpa almost choked on his soup.</p><p>“I know, I know, I am very sorry for not taking care of myself back then. But I am working on it.” confidently responded Kyoshi, sipping the remainder of her soup from the bowl.</p><p>She flipped her empty bowl to prove her point. “See! I had my fill.”</p><p>“<em>Tsk tsk tsk</em>, I can’t believe the mighty avatar runs around the world on an empty stomach.” Kirima shook her head in disappointment.</p><p>“Ugh! Can we go to bed now?” the avatar slumped till her forehead touched the table out of embarrassment.</p><p>The gang got up and cleared the table, washed the dishes and headed to bed for a goodnight’s rest. Rangi and Kyoshi left the kitchen last after wiping down the counter and making sure everything was in order.</p><p>“Shall we sleep in my room again?” asked Rangi. Luckily Kirima was not nearby to say something cheeky to them while her eyebrows wiggle suggestively, all the time.</p><p>“How about your room instead of mine? Some memories still pain me whenever I...pass by that room.” replied Kyoshi, trying to lift the weight of her chest.</p><p>Her little flame held her hand tenderly and said, “I understand you were very attached to Kelsang, and it’s okay to feel that way. We will change some things in this house, if you want, when we continue patching it up after what we did to it.”</p><p>Comforted by her support, the tall girl spoke, “No need for that, it's fine. Also, thank you for being so understanding.” She planted a kiss on Rangi’s forehead and the two continued to walk till they reached the room which was once Rangi’s quarters.</p><p>They laid in bed, facing each other. A thought hit Rangi while she was looking at the stray strands of hair gracing Kyoshi’s beautiful face dimly lit by the moon.</p><p>“Oh yah! I wanted to know what happened in the forest while you were with Megumi?” her lovable flame asked inquisitively.</p><p>“Okay first, I meditated my way into the spirit world, thinking that Kuruk wanted to talk to me. Then I heard a voice of a woman and I opened my eyes to see that it was my mom when it was actually Yangchen. I cried but she hugged me, like a mother would. She also advised me that not all avatars are perfect and mistakes happen.”</p><p>A tear rolled from Kyoshi’s right eye and Rangi touched her face, wiping away tears with her thumb. “It’s okay, Kyoshi.” comforted Rangi. She moved closer and placed the avatar’s head near her chest. The tall one clinged onto her and sobbed quietly as she was being embraced. This reminded her of when she held Rangi closely in the tent during the time they had to meet Tagaka.</p><p>“We are all here to support you, my love, no matter what. And please, don’t punish yourself for making a mistake. It hurts me so much to see you suffer for something you didn’t mean to do.”</p><p>That statement made the avatar sob a bit harder. To be free from the emotional burden she had been carrying after Kelsang’s, Lek’s and Yun’s death, and indulging in self hatred due to her avatarhood finally crumbled off from her shoulders. Rangi held onto her girlfriend a little closer and tighter till they fell asleep, silently.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a cloudy day at Yokoya as shafts of sunlight momentarily appeared and disappeared in the bedroom where the women slept soundly after a heart-to-heart moment.</p><p>A beam of sunlight managed to land straight on Rangi’s eyelids, waking her up immediately.</p><p><em>Oh no! Mom is coming today.</em> Rangi thought as she freshened herself up and ran to wake her sleeping Kyoshi drooling on the pillow.</p><p>“Wake up, dear. My mom is coming in around 5 hours.” Rangi leaned close to her girlfriend’s ear to wake her up. Kyoshi rose out of bed slowly and groggily moved to the bathroom, rubbing her right eye lazily.</p><p>Rangi knows that Kyoshi will be back to speed and will handle the rest. Now the firebender went to wake the others from their slumber so that they can all fix the house otherwise her mom will think that a herd of komodo rhinos decided to run straight through it.</p><p>“Five more minutes, please.” Kirima groaned as she turned away from Rangi, wrapping the pillow around her ears to try drown the military girl’s wake up calls.</p><p>“Fine then. But you will have to face my mom who will be here in a few hours”</p><p>“Ugh! Not Topknot Senior. I would rather put up with you, Topknot Junior.”</p><p>“Much better.”</p><p>On the contrary, others rose easily from their beds at the infirmary with no hassle.</p><p>The firebender finished waking up her team and headed to the stable to check on Yingyong and Megumi.</p><p>The sky bison and the large fox stretched and yawned before Rangi got to the stable.</p><p>“Morning to you two.” The short girl said with a smile as she approached to scratch their heads and later checked if more hay stacks were needed for the bison. While surveying the stable for any signs of damage she immediately realised that Kyoshi’s animal guide did not eat a thing.</p><p>“Since you are a spirit, I guess you don’t eat. Right, Megumi?” Rangi looked at the fox for a response which was a confident nod.</p><p><em>Okay. That is one smart fox.</em> Her eyes widened while she shook her head to agree with the clever creature's answer.</p><p>Rangi laid on the soft grass to bask in the sun's warmth, recharging herself after spending an hour or so in tidying the stables. While looking up at some clouds for any interesting shapes, something with wings and two long tail feathers started to circle in the sky and dove down swiftly. Straight towards Rangi. She sat up with her arm stretched out for the messenger hawk to perch on and opened the slim cylindrical vessel containing the message which read,</p><p>Hello Rangi,</p><p>I hope you and your team are doing fine. I thought to let you know that we will be arriving in 3 hours instead of 5 hours. I also got some things during my last-minute shopping which you and others suggested.</p><p>See you soon.</p><p>Love,</p><p>Mother</p><p>P.S. Atuat was supposed to go back to the Northern Water Tribe but she has gotten quite clingy, with me in particular. Not exactly sure why...</p><p>"Oh, Spirits!" Rangi stuffed the message into her pocket and bolted to the mansion to see what the rest of team avatar were up to, no time to process the remainder of the information. She didn't want to disappoint her mother with a half-busted house after a showdown with her close friend and the fact that she faced death and came back to life. To tell her mother exactly what happened will make her worry too much. Hei-Ran already lost her husband Junsik, and the last thing she would want was to attend her dead daughter's funeral.</p><p>The firebender managed to find Kyoshi and Wong trying to fix the area damaged severely from the recent skirmish by earthbending smooth walls and and pillars to support the ceiling well. She turned to see that the massive cracks around the mansion and spots of hollowed out ground were sealed and evened out well. The house was finally looking decent and appealing. Rangi began to feel relieved.</p><p>"Hey!" Rangi approached Kyoshi and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good job with fixing the house."</p><p>"Don't mention it!"</p><p>"Say, where is Kirima and Jinpa?"</p><p>"They have gone to check for any major damages around the house. Totally don't want anybody to turn into a squashed buzzard wasp."</p><p>They giggled but Kyoshi had to leave with Wong when Jinpa called them over to seal a hole in the ground.</p><p>"Duty calls! We will talk later." the tall one made a dash to solve the issue.</p><p>"Okay! My mom said she will be here in around three hours instead of five so you gotta speed up but make sure to do it properly. And be careful." Rangi relayed the message to Kyoshi and Wong who responded with a thumbs-up before they took a right turn to track Jinpa's voice.</p><p>The avatar's honorable bodyguard decided to take rounds around the mansion to look out for any outsiders deciding to trespass the avatar's home. Their home, to be precise.</p><p>While the girl reached the entrance of the house, she couldn't help but feel suspicious like, somebody was watching her. She decided to close her eyes and stand still to pick up sounds from her surroundings, especially the sneaky trespasser nearby. Suddenly, the hairs on her nape stood up causing her to turn around very fast, fists raised to fight, till she came face to face with the stealthy intruder— Megumi.</p><p>"Can you not sneak up on me like that, Megumi!? I almost roasted you!" Rangi yelled and pressed her nose bridge with her thumb and forefinger and sighed, letting go off the tension in her body.</p><p><em>If it wasn't for my good reflexes, I would go down in history as the first person who chargrilled the avatar's guide animal! And to add a cherry on top, I am the avatar's girlfriend who almost committed that atrocity.</em> The girl covered her face with her palms in embarrassment as she thought. Megumi was flat on the ground covering her eyes with her front paws out of shame after being scolded.</p><p>Hearing the ruckus, the firebender's girlfriend vaulted over the mansion's wall and landed on the ground.</p><p>"What happened, Rangi? I heard you yell and I came here as soon as I could." Kyoshi said while looking for the troublemaker until her eyes went on the large tan coloured fox, "And why is Megumi looking scared?"</p><p>"Megumi was sneaking around and nearly got roasted...by yours truly."</p><p>The avatar's facial expression went from questioning to disappointment when she looked at her fox, like how a mother would look at her child who tried to sneak an extra cookie from the jar. The girl walked towards her animal guide, trying to calm her down by stroking her head and scratching her ears.</p><p>"Be careful next time, Megumi. You really don't need to sneak up on our friends like that, okay?" Kyoshi calmly spoke to her fox who then stood up and licked the girl's face, making her giggle. The animal also licked Rangi's cheek and the firebender gave in, "Fine! You can keep watch with me but, stay focused." The animal nodded with agreement.</p><p>Kyoshi went back to continue with the work while Rangi and Megumi continued their guard duties.</p><p>The sun was at it's highest point in the sky, not a single cloud in sight and it was starting to get really hot for the team, except for Megumi. But a miracle in the form of Auntie Mui arrived just in time with a bowl full of succulent peach, strawberries, and mango, fresh and perfectly ripe that she could smell the sweetness.</p><p>"Here you go, dear. You all are working very hard to get the house fixed and started looking famished so I thought to make sure that you all get your fill." said Auntie Mui handing the bowl to Rangi.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Auntie!"</p><p>"No worries, I will be resting in the house until your mother arrives anytime soon and I made some leftovers for everyone, too."</p><p>"You are the best! What could we ever do without you?"</p><p>"Burn down the house, I guess." Auntie Mui shrugged, turning around and going back into the manor.</p><p>"Aww c'mon! We are not that bad." pouted Rangi</p><p>"Just joking!" The woman waved her hand suggesting Rangi not to take it seriously.</p><p>The girl continued to walk alongside with the fox while guarding cautiously and eating a bowl of fruit at the same time. Fellow Yokoyans minded their own business in the distance— carrying sacks of grains for delivery, tilling the soil and sowing seeds, casting nets into the ocean, and trading goods. The sounds of these daily activities made Yokoya feel lively, including the little children chasing each other.</p><p>Rangi tipped the empty fruit bowl to sip the juice left behind while Megumi surveyed the area, swivelling her ears to hear her surroundings until a voice was heard.</p><p>"I hope I am not disturbing you, Rangi?" Hei-Ran smilingly said with a cracked voice. She may have recovered, but the scar remained at the middle of her throat.</p><p>"Mom! It's good to see you." Rangi kept the bowl on the ground and held her mother in a tight embrace. "Nice to see you, too, sifu Atuat." The young firebender said after she was done hugging.</p><p>"Good to see you too, Rangi." Atuat replied with a smile until her tone turned into surprise when she looked at the large creature staring at her with bright green eyes. "Say, what is a fox of this size doing in these parts?"</p><p>Hei-Ran nodded her head to the question.</p><p>"Oh yeah! This is Kyoshi's animal guide, Megumi. You can pet her, she won't bite." the avatar's bodyguard introduced.</p><p>"Ah yes, completely forgot about that." Rangi's mother said, approaching Megumi to give her a pet. "Who is a good girl? You are!" the fox wagged her tail with joy as the elderly lady cooed. The daughter was pretty much surprised to hear such an unusual sound come from her. Atuat also jumped at the opportunity to give some affection to Megumi with belly rubs, leaving Rangi with two old women, masters of their element instantly becoming into young children playing with the most adorable animal in the world.</p><p>After the great petting session with Megumi, the three women walked into the mansion to rest for a while. As they managed to find some decent stools to finally sit on, Atuat said, "So, how are the others? Heard from your mother that there was an awful fight in this very house." ****</p><p>"Kyoshi is good, whereas, Jinpa, Wong, and Kirima are not in good shape. A-and I...got stabbed in the back by Yun." answered Rangi, her voice trailing off from telling such sensitive information around her mother. As much as she wanted to keep it secret, she couldn't do it.</p><p>"You were WHAT!? Are you okay? How are you even standing!?" Hei-Ran hopped off her stool in shock and concern for her only child.</p><p>"Mom, it is okay. Kyoshi healed me very well but, I want sifu Atuat to check my injury just to make sure." Rangi calmly said.</p><p>Atuat gently held Hei-Ran's trembling hand, looked at her, and said, "There is nothing to worry about. My pupil Kyoshi did a very good job in healing your daughter and managed to help the others, but I will be taking the responsibility to make sure that she and the rest are in good shape."</p><p>The worried mother's anxiety steadily reduced, it felt good to have someone make her feel less anxious. She nodded at Atuat and heaved a heavy sigh as she sat on her stool.</p><p>"Okay, let's go see where the others are at so we could get them fixed in no time." Rangi said as she got up and led them down a damp, narrow corridor to find Kyoshi and others.</p><p>Their manor was a bit busted and burnt in some places but it was looking better than what it looked like initially.</p><p>"Sorry if the house is not in it's best shape. We are trying our best to get it fixed by ourselves." Rangi told as she walked, looking around for her team.</p><p>"Look's like you had quite a fight in there, huh?" Atuat gestured to the long scorch mark on the walls.</p><p>"Yun tried to hurt Kyoshi and others and I was not going to let that happen. So, I firebent at him while he was trying to escape." Rangi replied.</p><p>"You are one bold and selfless woman, just like your mother." Atuat nudged Rangi's mother and gave her a wink, causing her to blush a little as she was not used to getting compliments from another woman. That was mostly because other Fire Nation women were afraid to get near her due to the reputation she earned and also she was not the very chatty type. Rangi noticed their interaction, understanding the postscipt mentioned in the letter sent by Hei-Ran. She managed to stifle her giggles.</p><p>The three continued to walk until they found the rest of team avatar, laying on their backs sweating after managing to tidy up a large room which previously had large cracks on the walls and massive chunks of stone scattered all over the floor. Not sure how they did it, but they did a good job.</p><p>"There you are!" Rangi said when she spotted them.</p><p>"Oh hello! The-" Kyoshi tried to get up but stumbled from her exhaustion.</p><p>"Easy does it." Atuat stepped forward to support the tall girl from falling on her face. "Same goes for you two." She advised the <em>daofei</em> pair and Jinpa to not exert themselves any further since they had partially fixed legs and shoulder, respectively.</p><p>The Nothern Water Tribe healer started healing Kirima and Wong first due to the severity of their injuries. The glowing healing water stung now and then when the healer tried to heal the fractures in the shin area but, they were gradually feeling better. Kyoshi stood silently like a studious pupil while she watched the teacher perform a delicate task of fixing damaged legs, mentally taking notes.</p><p>"Okay, good news is that your legs are healed but, you will need your crutches and splints for almost 3 weeks when you have to travel long distances which leads to the bad news- No fun <em>daofei</em> activities until I say so." The Northern Water Tribe woman gave a teasing smile after dusting her hands, proud of her handiwork.</p><p>The <em>daofei</em> groaned but accepted.</p><p>Jinpa got his injured shoulder fixed in no time and was advised not to strain it too much and take some warm soothing baths to reduce pain.</p><p>Lastly, Rangi was left to be checked by the healer and she felt a bit nervous. Kyoshi held her girlfriend's hand and gave her an encouraging nod. Hei-Ran saw their interaction and was glad to see her daughter safe in Kyoshi's hands. She was a proud mother.</p><p>"Let's use that room over there so I could have a closer look at your injury patched up by the avatar herself." Atuat gestured to an empty room.</p><p>"Fine by me." Rangi agreed.</p><p>Twenty minutes passed and the firebender came out settling her topknot and her shoulder armour to deliver the verdict to her team.</p><p>"Guys! I am perfectly alright!" Rangi excitedly announced. Hei-Ran got up from her chair to hug her very tightly. The firebender was turning red from being squeezed too hard and also surprised by the amount of strength is still in her aged mother. Everyone felt relieved that their friend was in good health and alive.</p><p>"Thank you, dear." Hei-Ran said to Kyoshi with tears in her eyes.</p><p>"No prob-" The avatar didn't get to complete her sentence as she was grabbed by her lapel by Rangi's mother to give her a hug. It felt like her own mother was proud of how far she came in life.</p><p>"Can I get a hug, too?" Atuat chimed in.</p><p>"I am having a moment here, Atuat."</p><p>The healer pleaded with her eyes until Hei-Ran gave in after she was done hugging the girls.</p><p>"Fine, I promise to give you one before we go to sleep."</p><p>"Perfect." Atuat winked at Hei-Ran and the latter looked away, feeling her ears and face get hot and red.</p><p>It was soon night time and the gang sat at a properly fixed dining area to have a big bowl of hot and sour soup quickly whipped up by Auntie Mui, Kyoshi and also Hei-Ran.</p><p>While sipping the soup and watching the people at the table laughing and talking freely, Kyoshi could rest easy as happiness in front of her in the form of team avatar, a motley crew containing two <em>daofei</em> members from her parents' gang, her highly-trained firebending bodyguard and girlfriend, her girlfriend's mother, her girlfriend's mother's healer and a chaotic airbender possessing a questionable moral compass. Not to forget the harmless old coot who assassinates people. All things were good and at peace.</p><p>After washing the dishes and tidying up, Kyoshi approached Jinpa when others were out of earshot.</p><p>"Jinpa, do you have a moment?" asked Kyoshi.</p><p>"Yes I do." answered Jinpa.</p><p>"Well for starters, I have been thinking that I should pay you because, I didn't appreciate you enough, especially when you took care of me during those two years. Lastly, I need to give you something important." Kyoshi held out her hand till dust swirled in her palms to form the turtle she broke during her escape to Chameleon Bay, as per Yangchen's request.</p><p>"You really don't have to pay me, Kyoshi. Just promise that you take care of yourself and be nice to me next time. Also, why you made a turtle?</p><p>"Don't you know? It is one of my past lives' toy. I mistakenly broke it some time ago and Yangchen told me to fix it. So, I thought to give it to you when you decide to drop by the Southern Air Temple." Kyoshi explained.</p><p>"Now I remember! I will be going to the Southern Air Temple after a week and I can give it to the Abbot." Jinpa accepted the turtle and the two turned to walk back their rooms for the night.</p><p>"You saw Yangchen, didn't you?" Jinpa asked inquisitively.</p><p>"Yes indeed. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Umm, what was she like when you met her?"</p><p>Kyoshi took some time until she remembered the perfect response. "She was motherly." The tall girl answered to which Jinpa nodded and closed the door.</p><p>Rangi was in bed, lazily stroking Megumi's head and waiting for her girlfriend to come and sleep. The bedroom door finally opened to show her sleepy avatar approaching her.</p><p>"About time, sleepy head!" Rangi playfully yanked her by the lapel causing the girl fall straight into bed, squashing the firebender with her torso.</p><p>"Get off of me, dummy!" the short girl wheezed. "Tomorrow you are going to do horse stance for losing your balance too quickly!"</p><p>"I am exhausted! How about you try fixing the house and also cook, you little angry furnace." snorted Kyoshi, liking the new name she gave her.</p><p>The feisty firebender decided to respond by tickling her girlfriend's waist which made her laugh and squirm. It was one of Rangi's favourite weak spots.</p><p>Megumi slept unbothered while the girls fooled around and laughed till they dozed off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the fic! 😊</p><p>There will be more, but they will be long one-shots since I prefer them over chapter-type fics. For now, I am taking a break and figuring out my life since I graduated this year 😅</p><p>Want to share more ideas, scream about Rangshi, and support me? 👀</p><p>Tumblr- virologistandpotato- Will be posting fic updates when I am doing one religiously<br/>Twitter- @tdm-goes-viral</p><p>Make sure to leave kudos and comments! 👍</p><p>Thank you again, make sure to get vaccinated, and stay safe 😊👍</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I know it's a short one but Chapter 2 will definitely be there soon, once I am free from my work at home 😅</p><p>Scream more about Rangshi, Avatar stuff and prompts with me on:<br/>tumblr- virologistandpotato - I put up my fic updates on tumblr all the time<br/>twitter- @tdm_goes_viral<br/>Ask box and DMs are always open 😄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>